


Notice You

by ChaeyoungieSana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaeyoungieSana/pseuds/ChaeyoungieSana
Summary: Sana has the sniffles and Jeongyeon just wishes she’d be quiet.





	Notice You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lildemonlili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/gifts).



> Thanks to @dajeongmisa (twitter) for the prompt and letting me write this and for also beta-ing this, thank you for your help and constructive notes.

Tuesday morning rolls round and Jeongyeon just wishes it was Friday - not because she has plans or because she is ready for this week to be over. No, it is because a girl in her class, Sana, has a cold and all Jeongyeon can hear is her, sniffling away. The girl is doing her best to try not to sniffle, but she’s failing miserably and Jeongyeon is trying so hard to pay attention in class. Yet all she can hear is the damn sniffling of the girl in the row in front of her. 

Jeongyeon sighs. She accepts the fact that the blonde haired girl isn’t going to stop, regardless of all her efforts in trying. But then at least, can’t the girl excuse herself to the bathroom and actually blow her nose? Maybe Jeongyeon should excuse herself and just leave the class. But it’s nearing finals and nobody can afford to skip class unless they’re either willing to fail - or is a genius.   
It’s only the first class of the day and Jeongyeon is already wishing it was over.

Jeongyeon takes a drink of water, checking the clock above the board and she can’t help but choke on her water as she spots the time. It’s only been five minutes since class started. Jeongyeon is a fraction of a second away from slamming her head down onto her desk, before realising that she’d merely cause more of a headache for herself. The teacher is talking about quadratic formulas, which are important for their finals, and Jeongyeon knows, she really does know, that she should be listening - that she should be writing down anything and everything currently being put up on the board. But she finds herself trying to stare a hole into the back of Sana’s head, almost as if thinking it’ll stop her sniffles. It’s hopeless, but what else is Jeongyeon to do now that her mind has decided to focus on that constant, annoying noise. Does she sniffle this loudly? Do all Japanese people sniffle loudly? Or just this one girl? These are the questions Jeongyeon is thinking about, instead of being studious and thinking of relevant questions for class. 

Thirty minutes before the end of class and Jeongyeon hasn’t even filled one pages of notes. Usually she’d have four or five by this point, especially nearing the end of term. At least Sana looks like she’s taken notes. Jeongyeon can’t help but grumble at this, when she realises that she’s the only person that seems to be paying more attention to Sana than to class. Even the students either side of the sniffling girl don’t even seem phased by the noises.

By the time the bell rings to signal the end of class Jeongyeon feels like she has been in there for two days, not two hours. She feels a thumping headache taking over; though one that finally doesn’t involve the noises of the common cold. Jeongyeon impatiently sets the backpack down in front of her and reaches in for a couple of painkillers and a bottle of water. She’s happy that she only shares one class with Sana.

The remainder of the day for Jeongyeon is uneventful and for that she is thankful. No more sniffles to listen to. Still, it’s the only thing running around her head. She could see that Sana was trying her best to not sniffle, but the poor girl just can’t be quiet. Why Jeongyeon can’t stop thinking about the Japanese girl, she doesn’t know, but in the end, she blames it on her lack of sleep due to finals. 

The next day Jeongyeon wakes up with a smile. She doesn’t have class until 11AM today, so she makes the most of her morning. So whilst her soup is cooking away she mindlessly scrolls through social media. Going through her feed, a photo catches her attention. It’s a post from the other half of the “no jam bros”, Chaeyoung, who is standing beside the sniffly girl, Sana. Her caption mentions how she hopes Sana feels better soon. Chaeyoung is friends with a large number of students, the opposite of Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung’s kind and gentle nature attracts people to her, this nature being shown here in her caption. Jeongyeon can’t help but agree, she wants Sana to get better because nobody should have the cold during finals. It just seem to be that Jeongyeon can’t avoid Sana no matter what she is doing.

She hears the timer going for her soup, taking one last look at the photo with Sana in it before she locks her phone and goes to check her soup. 

…

Sana walks into class feeling like there is a ton weight on her shoulders from her lack of sleep and her cold getting worse. She’s tried everything when it comes to clearing her airways, but she just feels so congested and thick in her sinuses. Sana slumps into her seat and sluggishly pulls out her notebook, feeling herself sniffle a little. She rubs a tissue over the edge of her nose, trying her best to focus on her teacher and writing down anything that she feels is important. But she just feels so down. What she wouldn’t give for a warm duvet and something warm to drink right now.

As class ends, a small tap on her shoulder brings her attention to a brown haired girl behind her. Jeongyeon is standing there with her arm outstretched and a container in her hand.

“It’s for you,” She says as Sana takes the container from her hand. “It’s chicken noodle soup. I made it this morning.”   
Jeongyeon simply nods at Sana before walking away, before Sana can thank her, presumably to her next class.

Sana looks down at the container and notices a post-it note attached to the lid. It reads: Get well soon, you’re noisy.

The next day Jeongyeon comes into class expecting another headache and noteless class due to Sana’s sniffles. Little did she know it’d be due to Sana’s talking as she sits beside her. Really, that particular headache never goes away. Nor does Sana.


End file.
